


Whumptober 2019 24 - Secret Injury

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Whumptober 2019 24 - Secret Injury

Emu wasn’t _trying _to hide his wounds. But when he saw the other were hurt too and Hiiro in bad shape, he pushed his own pain aside and rushed over to him.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Emu held his arm out to Hiiro who was shakily trying to stand. Blood was pouring from a gash in his head and Emu knew there were other wounds that weren’t visible.

After getting back to the hospital, Emu helped Hiiro clean his wounds, pushing through his own pain to worry about the other doctor.

“Stitches are all done,” Emu gave a soft smile.

“Thank you,” Hiiro gave a nod before yawning, “At least we defeated the bugster.”

“Yeah, you should probably go rest for a while,” Emu smiled before giving Hiiro a quick kiss.

“I think I’ll nap on the couch for a bit,” Hiiro decided before moving and sitting on the couch.

Emu stood to turn the lights in CR down a bit but soon found the room to be spinning around him. He soon fell forward unconscious.

When he woke, he found himself in a hospital bed with Hiiro sitting next to him. He blinked slowly as his eyes focused on his boyfriend. “Hiiro?”

“Emu! Why didn’t you say you were hurt?”

Emu pushed himself into a sitting position, “I was worried about taking care of you.”

“You were worse than I was,” Hiiro answered. “You were bleeding pretty badly.”

Emu sighed, “Sorry.”

Hiiro shook his head, “I’m just worried about you. You scared me when you passed out.”

Emu gave a small smile, “It’s not like I tried to.”

“Just rest for now, okay?” Hiiro stood and kissed Emu’s forehead.

“Only if you rest with me,” Emu scooted to one side of the bed, leaving room for Hiiro.

Hiiro climbed in next to him, wrapping an arm gently around Emu, and they both quickly fell asleep.


End file.
